


A Dream of Peace.

by A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan/pseuds/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan
Summary: Due to things happening, Tommy is under Dream's control once more. He does what Ranboo used to do. When he's asleep, Dream could use that time to control him to do his bidding, but once he's hit with something or any sort of force, he loses power for a bit until Tommy sleeps once more.Ranboo and Tubbo are concerned for their friend. Whenever they attempt to help, Tommy just denies that he needs help. This only makes them more worried and suspicious of how he acts. So, they gather up everyone and many things happen.:)
Kudos: 7





	1. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not canon. Just thought I'd say that. There might be some punctuation errors, but other than that, I hope it's pretty good. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happened before the events that take place. This'll be a bit short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon at all. This is also very unlikely to happen, but hey. This is also based on a thought that I made as a bit of a joke, but it was too good not to turn it into a fanfic. :D

Wilbur opens his eyes and is met with obsidian. He looks at Dream, now noticing him, confused on why he was here. He noticed Tommy, who stepped behind Dream. He hadn't wanted to step behind his enemy, but he was the only one that could potentially keep him safe. "Welcome back!" Dream greeted, "...Why am I here?" The brunette asks, "I need some help breaking out of this place." "And, how am _I_ supposed to help?" Dream smirked and pointed to Wil's pockets, "I have nothi-" He froze when he pulled out some TNT. Tommy flinched and gripped onto Dream's hoodie.

He had been through so much worse, how could he not...how could he not handle looking at TNT?

_"Drop your stuff in the hole." Dream orders, Tommy looked down and stepped back, "No! Fuck you!" He refused, but the look he could feel Dream give him made him follow the instructions. Ghostbur helped the masked man light the TNT as he tossed it down. Tears filled the boy's eyes as everything he had exploded._

_The TNT fell on the country he once loved. He thought he could protect it. Dream looked at him and smiled. He felt...sick. He couldn't tell why, but the explosions made him feel sick and scared. He grabbed Tubbo's hand to calm himself down._

Tommy gulped as he watched Wil light it before tossing it to the wall. It exploded, the blonde expected it to only be one, but so much more exploded. A large hole was created and he just stared at it. Dream and Wilbur were about to leave, but Dream turned his head to look at Tommy. He tilted his head, almost as if he was asking if he would follow, the youngest out of the three nodded and walked beside Dream. He felt like he was betraying Sam, he flinched very violently when an arm wrapped around his neck. He couldn't believe it. He hopped down with his...friend? enemy? He doesn't know anymore. They swam onto land and Tommy saw the bloodvines covering so much. "What happened here?" Wilbur asks, turning to the two for an answer. The two went silent. Dream gave a short, simple shrug while Tom stayed silent. Wil scoffed and continued walking with the two following.

It had turnt night and no one was around. The three's legs began aching from walking around for a lot longer than they're used to. They stopped in front of a pretty large building. Wilbur opened the doors and saw everyone on the SMP in there. A large red egg sat on a large king-like throne. He stared at it, everyone went silent and they were all shocked, rightfully so. Ranboo stared at him, somewhat confused, while Tubbo stood there. The former president was standing at the door and his best friend...wasn't dead? He covered his mouth before he ran over and tackled Tommy, almost knocking him down. Ranboo did the same, except he didn't knock him down.

The brunette walked to the egg, it spoke, though it was in reverse. He couldn't understand it all that well, but he didn't exactly like what it was implying. He looked to Dream and gave him a look, Dream nodded and tossed a sword, that he had found while looking in a chest, to him. He looked at everyone before stabbing the egg. Bad, Ant, and Punz started screaming as they attacked him. Dream chuckled and light some TNT. He tossed it to the ground and it exploded. Tubbo and Ranboo held each other. Tommy stood there, he held his arms up to keep him from any debris or something.

Dream exited and everything was destroyed. He chuckled, knowing that he finally had power. No one was there to stop him. He looked over and realized that he could just invite others to come to this place. He couldn't help, but laugh. He froze when he heard a groan. He turned around and there stood Tommy. _He never dies. Except for that one time-_ He shook his head. "Why...How?!" He asks, the Brit walked to him and stopped right in front of him, "Bring them back." He said with a harshness and demand in his tone. "What did I say? I'm not going to use i-" "I'll be friends with you. I'll follow anything. I won't steal anymore. Please..." He fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes as he stared up at him, "I want...I want Tubbo and Ranboo back. I want my friends.." He cried. "You'll listen to what I say?" Dream asks. Tommy nodded.

The masked man stood there. _I can make him hurt people for me._ He thinks, before smiling. "Alright." He says before taking off his mask. He went to put it on the boy, but he backed away. "No! I'm not putting that on." "Then, I'm not bringing them back." Dream says, he was about to turn around, but Tommy sighed and snatched the mask before putting it on. He moved it to the side and with that, Dream smiled and began the procedure of reviving them. He made sure Tommy didn't see or hear anything by knocking him out. Once everyone was revived, he lifted Tommy up and went to the blonde's home before setting him on his bed and leaving.

Now, that Tommy is going to be his puppet once more, he was so..

**_Happy._ **

**_:)_ **


	2. (Technically) Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Ranboo was walking around L'Manberg. It had been rebuilt and everything was a lot better. Dream had helped with some of it. He hadn't seen Tommy in a few days. He was concerned, so he had grabbed a Allium and walked to his home. He opened the door, the place looked trashed. The white and red shirts, posters, and the flag were ripped and on the floor. He walked to the back where Tommy's room was. He saw the boy curled up, Dream's mask laid on the table beside his bed, he immediately thought the worst. He ran to him, "Tommy?!" He shouted, the blonde turned his head to the enderman hybrid. "What happened?" "Nothing. Just..." He sat up and Ranboo sat down beside him. "Feelin' a bit...under the weather." Tom smiles, before looking to the mask. "Did...something happen?" "No. It's just...I can't help, but remember all that's happened. It feels like I'm back in exile again!" He stands up, his tone sounded irritated. Ranboo set the flower down, "How so?" "Because, Dream once again came out on top. I have to be his friend again! Or...Or else, something very awful will happen." He muttered, tears filling his eyes. Ranboo stood up and hugged him. He pulled out his phone as he held Tommy, allowing him to cry. He texted Sam and told him to come to Tommy's house.

Sam got the message and looked to his dog, he pet her before hurrying off to Tommy's home. He opened the door and went in to see Ranboo laying next to Tommy, who was sniffling. He walked over and hugged the two of them. Tommy fell asleep, Ranboo and Sam got up. Sam left and Ranboo was about to leave, but his wrist was grabbed. "Don't...Don't go, please." He heard the blonde's voice, he turned and smiled before he laid down and hugged him. He texted Tubbo to come to Tommy's house. After a few moments, there stood the brunette. He walked over and laid behind Tommy, they ended up falling asleep like that.

* * *

Tommy woke up. He looked to the side, glancing at Tubbo before looking to Ranboo. He sighed and got up, making sure they wouldn't wake up. He grabbed the mask, he was told to wear it at all times, except for sleeping. He sighed and put it on. He walked out, he had gotten paler since he hadn't been going outside anymore. He decided to go out and check on everyone. He walked out of the house and was immediately stopped by the sound of footsteps. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Good to see you outside the house, Tommy!" Dream says, a smirk on his face. Tom let out a sigh, he was about to leave, but his arm was grabbed. "I need your help with something." Dream says, "What?" "I need you to kill someone." The blonde froze, "W-Who?" "Karl." He steps back, "Are...I...what..?" "I want you to kill Karl." "But wh-" "No buts. Remember what I said?"

_"I'll kill everyone and destroy everything you love and make you watch if you don't actually listen." Dream says, genuinely. Tommy flinched before he looked down and nodded._

The Brit nodded and was handed a sword. He took a deep breath as he began walking to the house. He put the mask on and wondered if he could pretend to be Dream. He smiled and hurried to Dream's home, it was pretty destroyed, but there were some ripped hoodies. He put one on and set the mask back on his face. He picked up the sword, he looked a bit more like him. He put the hood up before he began walking. He made it and looked in through the window. Karl was sitting on the couch by himself. Sapnap and Quackity must be out somewhere. He gulped and went into the house. Karl looked over, "Oh! Dream. How are you?" Tommy wondered if he could save him. But, when he went to speak, he felt...silenced. He looked down and felt as though he lost all sense of control. He stabbed Karl. He moved the mask, tears running down his face, he didn't want to. "T-Tommy?" "I'm so sorry.." He muttered before he yanked the sword out of him. He ran away.

When he got a good distance away, he dropped to his knees. He got up after a few minutes. He looked at the sword. That's when Dream appeared, he stood up and turnt around. He went to stab him, but the blade was grabbed. Tom stepped back as he realized the mistake he made. He was kicked down and he was hit. He got flashbacks to his death. When he was on the verge of death, the punching stopped. He was half-conscious. Dream gave him one more kick before disappearing. Tommy stood up, he wiped his nose and there was blood. He laid down after a few attempts to stand. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, thinking the pain would subside.

* * *

Ranboo woke up a bit after Tubbo. He sat up, the two wondered where their friend was. Ranboo put his hands on Tubbo's shoulders before teleporting around. That's when the brunette noticed the green scarf. He, then, noticed the blood. He ran over with the hybrid right behind him. "TOMMY!" He shouts, before pulling him up and looking to Ranboo, who is looking at Tommy with worry in his eyes. They go to their home, deciding that Tommy is going to live with them and he'll be staying away from Dream, they hoped they could keep him away for a few months. Michael was laying on the couch, asleep. Tubbo gave Tommy to Ranboo for him to fix up, while the brunette put the piglin to bed. The hybrid walked to the spare room, he laid the blonde down and began to clean his wounds. He had never gotten a sight at his neck. There were signs of him getting punched there and a small smiley-face burnt into the side of it. He felt a bit bad, but he shook his head and teleported to go get a blanket. He laid it on him before teleporting to the kitchen, he decided to make some tea for him and Tubbo. He hoped everything would go smoothly. He just needed to keep Dream away.

_**:)** _


	3. Chapter Two

Tommy slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached as he remembered what happened, he thought he would die. Where was he though? He moved the blanket and got up. He noticed the mask was gone and it wasn't near him. This caused him so much worry. He somehow already got attached to the damn thing. Sure he hated the person who wore it, but it gave him a sense of security. Why? He believed it was the one thing keeping him from being attacked. No one would want to attack someone that Dream (somewhat) cares about. He walked out of the room, noticing that this place wasn't his home. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. He walked down and saw a small piglin being chased by Tubbo. He flinched when it hid behind him. He was confused, but he picked it up with Tubbo chuckling at the confusion. He hands him to his best friend. "Who is that..?" The blonde asks confused, "Michael." Tubbo answers, "Hm. Where is...the mask?" Tom asks, "Tommy, you need to leave him behind." "Tubbo, you don't understand." "What don't I understand about why you shouldn't have this mask?" The brunette pulls the mask from his pack. "It...It keeps me safe." The blonde snatches the mask. He puts it on and moves it to the side. A sense of security surrounds the air for him. He felt like...a god. In a way, he was. No one would hurt him. No. COULD hurt him, even if they tried, because as he mentioned, no one would hurt him, if he showed them that he was on Dream's side, out of fear of what would happen.

"I'm going out for a bit." "No." Tubbo grabbed his wrist, "You are going with us to run some errands, now go change." Tommy groaned before walking up the stairs to go get changed. Ranboo walked over, "I feel like we should make him leave the mask." He says, "Where's Michael?" "Outside." "Oh."

Tommy wrapped the scarf around his wrist. He wore a light red turtleneck and jeans. He put the mask on and walked down. "Leave the mask." Tubbo says, "Why?" "Because, you don't need it." Ranboo grabbed it and teleported away to his room. He put it in a drawer and child-proofed it. He walked downstairs. He put his hands on the two's shoulder, Tommy flinched, but he dealt with it.

* * *

The entire time, The trio was having fun. They decided to go to the bench after putting the groceries away. They sat down and stared at the sun setting. The breeze calmed them and the amazing scenery. It felt...nice. Tommy noticed the two had fallen asleep. He sighed and stood up. He walked to his house and grabbed a blanket before walking out and tossing it over them. He walks to the new version of L'Manberg. He smiled and felt more at peace. He walked around, touching everything he could. He looked down and sat down underneath a tree. He didn't know why, but he finally felt free. He felt that rush of confidence he once had. Just in time, Dream walked over to him. "Why aren't you wearing the mask?" He asks, "I'm not your friend. You think you're all high and mighty, but like I said in that prison, you're still insecure. You just cover it up by acting as if you're this sort of god. When in reality, I AM THE GOD." Tommy says, after standing up. "I am the one in contro-" He was cut off by the hand around his neck and him being held against the tree. "No. Do I need to kill you, AGAIN? When will you realize that I am the only god? You are nothing. You are NOTHING compared to me." Dream hissed, the blonde began coughing as he attempted to breathe, "I can kill you and everyone you love. Then, I can-" Tommy grabbed Dream's wrist, "You can...kill me. But, nothing will stop me from coming back as a ghost. And, I might end up like Ghostbur, but I know...even if I die...I'll make you suffer more than I did. So, suck it up." He knocks Dream away, "I know I'm nothing. I learnt that back in exile, but even then... _I'm_ the one who has the power. I just...haven't figured out how to use it."

"Tommy. No one cares. No one cared when you died. You are worth _**nothing**_ to them." The 'god' says, "I mean, Tubbo and Ranboo had moved on. They got (platonically) married and they even have a kid. Puffy and Sam moved on pretty quick. Bad, Ant, and Punz celebrated your death. No one cared when you died, what makes you think they care now?" He says, before summoning his old mask and handing it to Tommy. "Why don't you just...kill Tubbo and Ranboo?" Dream asks, handing the sword that was used to kill Karl to him, "WHAT?! NO! They are the only ones who-" "THEY DON'T CARE, Tommy! What did you not understand?!" "THEY CARE NOW!" Tommy shouted before piercing the sword into the 'god's' stomach. He realized what he did and before he could react, Dream shoved him to the ground and stepped onto his chest. He pulled the sword out and raised to kill Tommy, who closed his eyes. Ranboo and Tubbo ran over. Tubbo got in the way and got stabbed. Ranboo froze. When Tommy opened his eyes, he stared and tears filled his eyes. His best friend..

Tommy felt rage. This rage was...different. Different than the one he felt back when Manberg was still a thing. He clenched his fists, he attacked Dream to the ground. Ranboo would have attacked, but he needed to get Tubbo home and fix him up. He'll kill Dream later. If Tommy didn't kill him. The blonde was punching him so harshly. His tears fell. He went to choke Dream and end him right then and there. He stopped though, the look on Dream's face gave him shivers. It was daring him to kill him. He got off him, stepping back and the psychopath began laughing. He felt as though he once again lost control of what he was doing. He yanked Dream up and carried him to his house. He began patching him up. His mind was screaming at him to kill him or just leave him, but it felt as though, he was a puppet. As if, he had no control.

After Dream was patched up, he stood up and ruffled the blonde's hair before leaving. Tommy finally felt in control and he walked to Ranboo and Tubbo's house. He noticed a letter. He picked it up and it was addressed to him. He read who it was from.

_**Techno?** _

_**:)** _


End file.
